Reality TV RHAP-Ups
Created through a partnership between Rob Cesternino and his long-time produ''' cer Scott St Pierre,'' 'Reality TV RHAP-Ups' is a division of Rob Has a Podcast, marketed as "podcasts about even MORE reality shows, hosted by friends of Rob." This division includes shows and podcasts that are not covered by Rob Cesternino and are instead hosted by various podcasters in the RHAP community. RHAP-Ups' current repertoire includes series such as ABC's The Bachelor, The Bachelorette, and Bachelor in Paradise; MTV's The Challenge and Are You The One?; Bravo's Top Chef; Logo's RuPaul's Drag Race; and NBC's American Ninja Warrior. RHAP-Ups also houses international coverage for The Amazing Race and Big Brother. In 2017, full coverage of shows such as The Amazing Race and Big Brother Canada moved from the main RHAP feed to RHAP-Ups, as well as weekly Survivor podcasts that did not feature Rob, such as "RHAP B&B" and "Why ____ Lost". In addition, RHAP-Ups includes podcasts about general reality TV and even RHAP reactions podcasts. Survivor: Cagayan castaway Brice Izyah currently hosts the solo show Purple Pants Podcast. Big Brother Canada 3 contestant Jordan Parhar hosted a podcast as a part of RHAP-Ups called Reality TV RHAPpy Hour, which covered a different reality TV topic every week. Mike Bloom, Jessica Liese, and Haley Strong did reaction podcasts after the debates of Miss Survivor 2015 and Mr. Survivor 2015; Bloom, Liese, and Akiva Wienerkur also recorded two podcasts summarizing the campaigns of various contenders for Survivor: Cambodia. RHAP-Ups served as the source of the first two rounds of the "So You Think You Can Podcast" contest, which served as a search for the new Big Brother live feed correspondent. Current RHAP-Ups and Hosts Currently Airing *''Australian Survivor'' (seasons 3-7) - Shannon Gaitz, various guests (current), Nick Iadanza, Rob Cesternino, Stephen Fishbach (previous) *''The Bachelor'' (seasons 19-24) - Amy H., Haley Strong *Purple Pants Podcast - Brice Izyah *''Sequester'' (season 3) - Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott) *The Taran Show - Taran Armstrong, various guests Recurring *''The Amazing Race'' (season 29) - Rob Cesternino, Jessica Liese *''The Amazing Race Canada'' (seasons 2-7) - Jessica Liese, Dan Heaton (current), various guests (previous) *''American Ninja Warrior'' (seasons 8-11) - Taran Armstrong, Lita Brillman *''Are You the One?'' (seasons 2-8) - Adam Buongiovanni, Aman Adwin (current), Brian Cohen, Ali Lasher (previous) *''Bachelor in Paradise'' (seasons 1-6) - Amy H., Haley Strong *''The Bachelorette'' (seasons 10-15) - Amy H., Haley Strong *''Big Brother Canada'' (seasons 5-7) - Rob Cesternino, Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott (current), Alex Kidwell, Jordan Parhar (previous) *''The Challenge'' (seasons 25-34) - Brian Cohen, Ali Lasher *''Love Island (U.S.)'' (season 1) - Kirsten MacInnis, Brian Scally *''The Masked Singer'' (season 2) - Pooya Zand Vakili, Liana Boraas *''RuPaul's Drag Race'' (All Stars 2-season 11, UK Season 1) - Brent Wolgamott, Liana Boraas (current), Ali Lasher, Mike Bloom (previous) *''So You Think You Can Dance?'' (seasons 14 & 15) - Kelly Bedard, Lita Brillman *''Survivor'' (seasons 35-39) - "RHAP B&B" (Mike Bloom, Liana Boraas, various guests), "Why ____ Lost" (David Bloomberg, Jessica Lewis), & "Survivor Global" (Shannon Gaitz, various guests *''Survivor South Africa'' (seasons 6-7) - Shannon Gaitz, Mike Bloom *''Top Chef'' (seasons 12-16) - Mike Bloom, Curt Clark, Haley Strong, Antonio Mazzaro, Josh Wigler, Emily Fox Previous RHAP-Ups and Hosts *Reality TV RHAPpy Hour (ongoing) - Jordan Parhar, various guests *''Survivor NZ'' (seasons 1 & 2) - Shannon Gaitz, various guests (current), Nick Iadanza (previous) *''American Idol'' (season 16) - Mike Bloom, Angela Bloom *''Dancing with the Stars'' (seasons 24 & 25) - Kelly Bedard, Angela Bloom, Lita Brillman *''Big Brother Australia'' (season 11) - Curt Clark, Amy H. *''The Amazing Race Australia'' (season 3) - Jessica Liese, various guests *''Shark Tank'' (season 7) - Mike Bloom, Jasmeet Sidhu *''Big Brother UK'' (2014, 2015 & January 2017 editions) - Curt Clark, Alex Kidwell, Malory Beazley, Mark Celera (previous) *"Most Love Shows Recapped" - Amy H., Haley Strong One-Offs In addition to recurring coverage, RHAP-Ups also includes one-off coverage of both reality shows and other unscripted television events. July 1, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of “Pirate Master”: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman, Jordan Kalish, Azmyth Smith August 3, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of “Kid Nation”: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman, Jessica Frey August 31, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of The Mole: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman November 2, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of Endurance: Aaron Robertson, Connor Finnegan November 28, 2014 - The Rise & Fall of Treasure Hunters: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman December 26, 2014 - The Rise and Fall of Endurance | Keetin Marchi: Aaron Robertson, Keetin Marchi January 15, 2015 - The Rise and Fall of I Survived a Japanese Gameshow: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman February 13, 2015 - Rise & Fall | 13: Fear is Real: Aaron Robertson, Nick Fishman April 6, 2016 - Wrestlemania Weekend RHAPup: Antonio Mazzaro, Akiva Wienerkur, Alex Kidwell August 5, 2016 - Rio Olympics 2016 | Games Preview Podcast: Akiva Wienerkur, Haley Strong August 12, 2016 - Rio Olympics 2016 | Week One Top Stories Podcast: Akiva Wienerkur, Haley Strong March 11, 2017 - FOX’s Kicking and Screaming | Series Premiere Recap: Mike Bloom, Haley Strong, Kirsten MacInnis April 6, 2017 - Wrestlemania 33 Recap Podcast: Antonio Mazzaro, Akiva Wienerkur July 1, 2017 - Battle of the Network Stars 2017 | Premiere Podcast: Mike Bloom, Curt Clark February 7, 2018 - Winter Olympics 2018 | Games Preview: Haley Strong, Akiva Wienerkur, Brent Wolgamott February 18, 2018 -''' Reality TV RHAP-Ups Presents: The Newlyhost Game: Taran Armstrong, Lita Brillman, Liana Boraas, Brent Wolgamott, Mike Bloom, Jordan Parhar, Haley Strong July 2, 2018 - '''Queer Eye For The Straight Guy | 2018 Reboot RHAPup: Lita Brillman, Kirsten MacInnis, Angela Bloom January 10, 2019 - Ex on the Beach Season 2 The Beginning: Ali Lasher, Haley Strong, Brian Cohen January 15, 2019 - 90 Day Fiance | Season 6 Recap: Liana Boraas, Pooya Zand Vakili September 30, 2019 - Ink Master: Grudge Match | Pre-Season Interview | DJ Tambe: Jessica Liese, DJ Tambe October 3, 2019 - Ink Master: Grudge Match | Pre-Season Interviews | Cleen Rock One & Ryan Ashley Malarkey: Cleen Rock One, Ryan Ashley Malarkey References External Links *Reality TV RHAP-Ups list of podcasts Category:Reality Podcasts Category:Reality TV RHAP-Ups